Forester-Adams Family
The Forester-Adams is a combination family of Bridgette Forester and Vaughn Adams with family members from previous generations. History Forester family The Forester family is Chandler Forester and Katie Forester’s side in the United States of the family originally in the United States in the American. It’s first member is the spirited Martin Forester was born in the 1910’s. Martin is married to his wife named Linda Forester and they going to give birth to their daughter named Rebecca Forester on May 10, 1934. 32 years later, Rebecca Forester is grow up to become a adult and married her husband named Jason Forester and they has giving birth to their daughters named Bridgette Forester and Diana Forester. Diana is 43 years old and joined the adventures with her husband named Jack Forester. Diana’s sister Bridgette is growing up and marrying her husband named Johnathan Forester and they having two children. Bridgette and Johnathan’s first child is Katie Amanda Forester who is probably 15 years old. Their second child was Chandler David Forester who has a few years younger than his sister and mother of his life. As some point, not long enough after Chandler’s birth date, Bridgette was taking care her children and her husband along. Bridgette is married to her husband Vaughn on their wedding day on June 15, 2007, they will have three children to the rest of the family including Chandler, Tina and Katie. Chandler, Tina and Katie and their parents are going to the animal store to adopting the dog name Spoty. Adams family ''' The Adams family is Vaughn and his son and other family members of the series with three foresters. Family members '''Foresters * Chanabunk (Chandler’s cave verison) * Kat-or (Katie’s cave version) * Mog (Bridgette’s cave version) * Chandler Forester (1542) (Chandler’s probable ancestor) * Katie Forester (1542) (Katie’s probable ancestor) * Bridgette Forester (1542) (Bridgette’s probable ancestor) * Chandler Forester (1903) (Chandler’s relationship unclear) * Katie Forester (1903) (Katie’s relationship unclear) * Bridgette Forester (1903) (Bridgette’s relationship unclear) * Chandler Forester (1914) (Chandler’s another relationship unclear) * Katie Forester (1914) (Katie’s another relationship unclear) * Bridgette Forester (1914) (Bridgette’s another relationship unclear) * Martin Forester (Rebecca’s father, Linda’s husband, Bridgette and Diana’s grandfather, Chandler and Katie’s great grandfather and Tina’s step great grandfather) * Linda Forester (Rebecca’s mother, Martin’s wife, Bridgette and Diana’s grandmother, Chandler and Katie’s great grandmother and Tina’s step great grandmother) * Rebecca Forester (Linda and Martin’s daughter, Jason Forester’s wife, Bridgette and Diana’s mother, Chandler and Katie’s grandmother and Tina’s step grandmother) * Jason Forester (Linda and Martin’s son-in-law, Rebecca Forester’s husband, Bridgette and Diana’s father, Chandler and Katie’s grandfather and Tina’s step grandfather) * Bridgette Forester (Chandler and Katie’s mother, Rebecca and Jason’s daughter, Diana’s older sister and Tina’s stepmother) * Diana Forester (Rebecca and Jason’s younger daughter, Bridgette’s younger sister, Chandler and Katie’s aunt, Arthur and Sally’s mother, Jack Forester’s wife and Tina’s step-aunt) * Johnathan Forester (Bridgette’s former husband, Chandler and Katie’s father, Tina’s stepfather, Rebecca and Jason’s son-in-law) * Chandler Forester (Bridgette and Johnathan’s son, stepson of Vaughn Adams, younger brother of Katie Forester and Tina’s stepbrother) * Katie Forester (Bridgette and Johnathan’s daughter, Chandler’s older sister, Vaughn’s stepdaughter, Tina’s older stepsister) * Arthur Forester (Diana and Jack’s son and Sally’s older brother) * Sally Forester (Diana and Jack’s daughter and Arthur’s younger sister) 'Adams ' * Da (Vaughn’s cave version) * Dina (Tina’s cave version) * Tina Adams (1542) (Tina’s probable ancestor) * Vaughn Adams (1542) (Vaughn’s probable ancestor) * Tina Adams (1903) (Tina’s relationship unclear) * Vaughn Adams (1903) (Vaughn’s relationship unclear) * Tina Adams (1914) (Tina’s another relationship unclear) * Vaughn Adams (1914) (Vaughn’s another relationship unclear) * Charlene Adams (Vivian Adams’s mother) * Lawrence Adams (Vivian Adams’s father) * Rachel Adams (Vaughn and Frank’s mother and Tina’s grandmother) * Bobby Adams (Vaughn and Frank’s father and Tina’s grandmother) * Vivian Adams (Tina’s grandma and Charlene and Lawrence’s daughter) * Frank Adams (Tina’s uncle, Vaughn’s younger brother, Chandler and Katie’s step-uncle)